Her Love
by Luc91
Summary: Receiving Her Love ever day had been his dream since High School and now finally he was living that dream. Sequel to Her Kisses. Troyella. One-shot. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Her Love**

Sequel to Her Kisses

**Summary: **Receiving Her Love ever day had been his dream since High School and now finally he was living that dream. Sequel to Her Kisses. Troyella. One-shot.

**A/N:Here's the third one-shot in the 'Her' series. I won't be uploading anything else now until next week probably. Please read and review! Thanks! xx**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

**

* * *

**

**Her Love**

Three years had passed since their school reunion and never once had Gabriella or Troy looked back. Gabriella had relocated to Albuquerque and moved in with Troy, her boutique in New York doing well enough for her to be confident leaving it in charge of her manager. At the age of twenty six, the two were in pretty stable jobs, Gabriella now owning two more stores, one in California and another in Albuquerque and also designing many outfits exclusively for many of Hollywood's current youngsters. Troy was working still as Head Coach now of the Wildcats while also putting his own past theatrical experiences to use as a fellow drama teacher alongside his former homeroom teacher, Ms Darbus. The young couple were also busy planning their forthcoming summer wedding. The wedding would be a very small event with only closest friends and immediate family as neither wanted the full works of a huge white wedding; it wasn't them. It would be their special day that would be perfect for them.

"Hey," Troy greeted his fiancée as he entered her shop Friday evening after school.

"Hey, Troy." Gabriella moved from behind the counter to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

Troy smiled as their fingers entwined. "Just came to see if you've remembered we've got that dinner at my parent's house with your parents at seven."

"I know. Mom already called to make sure we don't forget. I'm just waiting for Natasha to come in and take over so she can close up." Gabriella explained speaking of one of Troy's cousins who was manager of the store and regularly took charge when Gabriella was busy elsewhere.

Troy smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ok. Do you want me to wait and give you a lift back?"

"If you don't mind. My feet are killing me. I swear if someone says I need to do one more thing for this wedding today I'm gonna scream. There is two weeks until the day and if there is anything missing then I'll cope because all I want is you, me and that's it. I couldn't care less about anything or anyone else."

Troy held her in his arms offering her some comfort. Their mothers and Gabriella's girlfriends had been stressing Gabriella out telling her she should have done something or if she'd done it, it was never the best to do it and Troy really felt for her. He knew he would speak to them again telling them to back off because he knew Gabriella was close to calling the whole thing off because she was so stressed, something he didn't want. "When we get back from dinner, we'll curl up in front of a movie and I'll give you a foot massage and a back massage. Anywhere else if required. How's that sound?"

Gabriella closed her eyes at the thought and sighed happily. "Heavenly. It's almost so good that I'd be prepared to skip dinner and face our parent's wrath for it." Troy chuckled knowing how serious she was. "I'll be back in a second." She went to help a customer her needed her expert assistance. The blue eyed man couldn't help but smile as he watched her smile and talk animatedly while pushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear, just one of the many small things he loved about her.

_The seventeen year old boy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his girlfriend all flustered. She was rushing all over her room worrying in case she'd forgotten anything she'd need for their summer vacation to Hawaii. So far Troy had noticed she'd already only grabbed one flip flop and one bikini set though she was taking five, - well actually only half having forgotten the top while the others lay still in her draw – her suitcase wouldn't close and she was struggling to find clothes to take out as it was over the weight limit and to top it off she'd lost her passport._

"_Troy Bolton, either get up off your lazy ass to help me look or you'll be kicked out of my room. Permanently." The brunette warned seriously as she tucked a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. _

"_Babe, calm down, we'll sort it."_

"_Don't you patronise me, Bolton."_

_Troy scoffed. "What did I do? Nothing but try and help."_

"_You're laughing at me. What kind of boyfriend sits back and laughs while his girlfriend stresses out?"_

_Knowing when she was normally like this she liked to be alone, Troy stood up. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to go?" He offered._

_She shook her head. "No, it's ok. Just be grateful I still love you and stop laughing." _

_Troy's eyes grew wide as Gabriella gasped as it dawned on her what she'd just said. "What did you just say?" Troy asked, shock clearly obvious in his voice, not believing the words had really just come out of her mouth. _

"_Nothing. Just forget it."_

"_No. Please. Say it again." Troy pleaded, his eyes locked on hers and her grip on him tight as he held her; her grip steel tight._

_Taking a deep breath, Gabriella looked deeply into her boyfriend's cerulean eyes. "I love you, Troy." The tan boy remained silent. "I understand if you can't say it back. I didn't mean for it to slip out. I'm such a klutz." _

"_I love you too, Gabriella Montez. God, you have no idea how awesome it feels to be able to finally say that to your face."_

"_You do?" Gabriella asked slightly surprised._

"_Of course I do. You're the love of my life and the only girl who'll ever truly have my whole heart." Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms - the teen falling back on her bed not expecting her sudden movement – kissing him with all the passion she could muster. He was the only one who would ever have her love. "Now, about this suitcase problem, go grab a chunk of your clothes because I still have loads of room in my bag. Besides, you've only grabbed one flip flop and half a bikini set and while I, being your boyfriend, don't mind your walking round topless, I don't want half the beach getting an eyeful of my girl." Gabriella gasped making Troy chuckle as she darted off him. _

_Yep, definitely the only one to ever receive her love, even if he was a perv sometimes, she thought to herself._

It was the night before the rehearsal dinner and Gabriella was going over some of the details for the wedding while lying between Troy's legs on the sofa in their house. Troy was watching a game and staying quiet unless she required his attention.

"Tay and Shar are taking me back to Mom and Dad's after the dinner and then Chad and Zeke will be responsible for getting you home and then to the church on time the next day." Gabriella mumbled knowing Troy was only half listening. "Troy, I just realised, you still never told me what you were on about the other night at dinner with our parents."

Troy turned his attention to her. "What about?"

"You were on about you've done something that you're not sure I'd approve off with the guys help. What have you done?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I kinda changed our minister."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide. "You did what now?"

"A couple of months ago when the guys and I met up in California, Chad was saying how it sucks we've got a new guy marrying us since Father Johns passed away." Father Johns had known them both since they were young but he'd passed away about six months ago, forcing the couple to find a new priest. "Anyway, Chad was on about how he felt left out with him not being able to be around so much and joked about how he should marry us."

"Troy Bolton, what did you do?" Gabriella asked in a warning look.

"Zeke and I kinda found a website and got Chad ordained online so he could carry out marriages in the state of New Mexico."

"What? Chad's marrying us?"

Troy nodded refusing to look at her knowing how mad she probably was that he had waited two days before the wedding to tell her. "We made a pact not to tell anyone because we all knew no one would trust him to do it right or to at least stuff it up somehow but Gabi, it really means a lot now to Chad and I for people to trust him enough to do it. Please don't make me tell him he can't."

Gabriella could hear the pleading in his voice. Letting a soft smile form on her face, she gently lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "Troy," he voice was quiet, making Troy look at her. "I'm not mad. I think it's a really sweet idea. At least Chad knows us and if he messes up then we'll just laugh about it because it's Chad. I can tell this is important to you and if it's important to you then it's important to me to."

Troy smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you for being you."

"It's ok. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You've told Chad to keep it clean. I don't fancy any trips to the emergency room with parents and family suffering heart attacks from Chad's stories."

Troy laughed. "It'll definitely be clean. He's already been warned by Zeke and I re- corroborated that."

"Good."

***

The evening sun shone down on their closest friends and family as the young couple stood before the minister aka Chad, the light evening wind making Gabriella's curled long locks blow. The whole service had been stunning and just perfect for Troy and Gabriella – yes Chad hadn't been able to resist the odd joke but nothing out of place that ruined the event, just made it even more perfect for the couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton."

Yes, even after a turbulent past ten years since they first got together, he was still and would always be the only one to ever receive her love.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's so short again. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks. x

**Btw, I went to see Bandslam today with my sister to give me something to do and it wasn't as bad as I expected actually so I'd recommend people see it once – it's not a film I personally would go and see more than once because it didn't have that kind of effect on me like HSM or Hairspray or even 17 Again. Anyway, just my thoughts so you can ignore this as I'm just waffling. **


End file.
